The Balancers
by ashesYetdi
Summary: sky was brought into a different world at 10, her life was destined to be a protector, she finds her wolf, best friend and a family, but the road is never easy though. Jacob/oc Collin/oc Leah/oc Paul/oc
1. prologue

I was called a freak by my mom and my dad had given me journals from his dad's great granddad. I was a pretty normal kid until I turned 10 and my whole life took a turn.

I was brought into a world that I could never have imagined to be real; **_vampires, shape shifters_**. Unlike most kids I had to grow up and mature at the age of 10. I was the youngest ever and the first female to become a leader of my kind.

Now don't get me wrong, I am not a witch. Witches used to do my job but when one of the witches created the first vampire, they became one of the enemies and had to be watched. When that vampire was created the first team were born and as the team grew up, vampires spread. They stopped all the witches but couldn't stop all the vampires. There are witches still out there but they are the good ones so we let them live.

Vampires are still here because they are the reason for every other supernatural being alive. When they die, we die. This is why we maintain the order, so that all of us can grow old and start families.

I am 15 years old now, my name is Skylar 'sky' blue and I am a balancer.

* * *

**MY 2ND STORY YAY!**

**ASH-PEACE**


	2. Finding my base and my team

**HEY HEY!**

* * *

Sky POV

***5 years ago (10 years old)***

"Daddy why can't I stay here anymore?, I promise I will be a good girl" I sniffed and whimpered when he wouldn't answer me.

"Sweetie you are different than other kids. Here are the family journals, read them okay? There is a young man named Noah who will take care of you okay?" my dad said. He had tears in his eyes so I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck until he held me tightly.

"Let the freak go already" my mom said, followed by a dirty look given to her by my dad for her remark.

We walked to a black car and a boy that looked around 17 came out and smiled at me. He was followed by a girl who looked the same age as him.

"Hey there Sky, my name is Noah and this is my girlfriend Jessica", Noah said and held out his hand for a handshake to which I obliged. Jessica held hers out as well but when I shook Jessica's hand I saw images of what I am, the reason I am like this, who she is and who is like me. I saw Jessica and her eyes were glowing blue as she did her power I could hear her voice in my mind telling me my purpose in life.

"Woah, how did you do that?" I asked and she gave me a boastful yet embarrassed smile as we got in the car.

"You can do it to all the girls of our kind. We can show selective images to another person just by the touch of a hand, try it" she said and I nodded. Focusing I put my hand in hers and I showed her the image of my room. I showed her my pink covers one my bed and my posters on the wall and my dresser with all my things on and my closet.

"You are a fast learner, it took me forever to control what I show people" she said shockingly. Noah smiled at me in an impressed but unsurprised way and I smiled back.

"When the time comes we will explain other things to you" Noah said and I nodded in agreement.

"But do you understand what you are now?" Jessica asked and I nodded once again in agreement.

"I am a balancer, I help keep the supernatural world in order and protect those only when we need to" I replied reassuring myself and them, she smiled and nodded.

***3 months ago (15 years old)***

"So I am a leader? A leader of what? And can you please explain properly? And what in the world is a spark?" I asked. I had finally gotten up the courage to read the journals that my dad gave me so it wasn't that all surprising to Noah when I came to him frantic with all these questions.

"Well, you know there are four leaders, meaning there are 4 teams. You are a leader and as soon as you feel one of your followers, you will leave and go be with them. There are 6 in each team. In my team it's just me and jess. In Matt's team it's just him and Lucy and in Brad's team it's just him and Mia." Noah explained.

Noah was the first to mature, then Jessica, Matt, Brad, Lucy, Mia and then me. Matt, Noah, Brad and I are the 'leaders' of the four different teams. Maturing is when a balancer develops his or her ability. Normally it happens at the age of 13 and up but not in my case.

"Okay, so where do I like go?" I asked Noah and he thought for a moment.

"You don't really go anywhere; you usually go around until you find your base, which is a place where you team is at its strongest." Noah said and I nodded in agreement.

"What's a spark?" I asked, Noah smiled and sighed.

"Well you know the shape shifters from the Quileute native tribe? They have this thing called imprinting. It is when they see 'that' person for the first time, it's like the entire meaning of life makes sense." Noah said and I nodded and looking at him confused as ever.

"Well you see, a spark is when you touch the one you are meant to be with for the first time. It's the same effect like imprinting except the fact we are not driven by the emotions and we can think logically" Noah said and I nodded taking it all in.

"Have you all sparked?" I asked and he looked at me reassuringly.

***present time***

I am going on a train to La Push - Washington, the Quileute reservation. I'm headed that way because I sensed one of my followers and I have to be there to help him or her. We had all gone our separate ways; Matt and his team went to Australia, brad and his team went to Brazil and Noah and his team went to the UK.

I got on the train and sat down taking out the folder Jessica had given me. Jessica could see people's past, present and future. She had given me information that could make it easier for me and I was told to only open it on the train.

I opened the folder and the first thing I saw was a letter. I opened the packaging, took the letter out and started reading it:

**Dear Skylar**

**I have seen your future and I wanted to make sure that you are taken well  
care of. I'll make things easier for you; your base is La Push and all your followers  
will end up there.**

**I bought you a house with 6 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms. That will be the  
home of your team and I had one of my cars sent down for you.**

**You'll only be able to see who your team's sparks are but not yours.  
I know who your spark is and when you do spark, don't let  
you emotions make your decisions. You have to spark the moment you  
meet him. Sky; don't let him come in the way of you making your team strong.  
Focus on your team, they will need you a lot more than you realise.**

**Stay strong; it will be a very rough road for you.**

**xxx**

**Love: Jess**

**PS. your spark is Jacob Black.**

There was a picture of him that was in the folder that Jessica gave to me to look at. He isn't a balancer, he's a shape shifter. The train stopped in Forks - Washington and I hopped on a bus to La Push. I walked around a bit until I finally came to the house. It was isolated and surrounded by trees making it easier for the team to practice as the first few weeks were known to be a bit rocky.

Outside the house was Jessica's red jeep which she delivered. I walked in the house and made my way to the kitchen.

**_I can do this…_**

* * *

**SO? CHECK MY BRADY STORY OUT TOO!**

**ASH-PEACE**


	3. ABILITIES

**HEY HERES CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

Jacob POV

**"Omg! omg!"** a voice in my head kept saying. Quil and I are on patrol together today. I sprinted into the direction of the voice and found Quil already waiting for me there.

**"Oh, it's a new wolf" **I said as looked at the brownish-yellow wolf that was a lot smaller than Quil and I.

**"Great now I'm hearing voices."** The wolf thought

**"Annabelle?" **Quil thought. ** "Quil?" ** Annabelle thought. Holy shit! Is there another girl in the pack? I howled calling for Leah.

**"Wait how do you two know each other?" ** I asked confusingly.

**"We're cousins."** They said at the same time and I said a mental 'ooooooohhhh'

**"What!"** Leah snapped as she arrived at the scene. As almost as soon as she snapped at us she saw Annabelle through mind watching the entire conversation.

**"I got this, you guys can go to school"** Leah said in a monotone. I shrugged and Quil and I phased back. I took a quick shower, had breakfast and took my bike to school.

I walked over to Jared's truck to where everyone was at. The brand new pups Collin and Brady were supposed to come to school today but only Brady was standing there.

"Hey Jake" Embry said fist bumping me. I noticed Kim was also missing. I fist bumped the rest of the guys and leaned against the truck.

"A girl phased this morning. Quil's cousin- Annabelle" I said and everyone looked shocked.

"Oh! I know her, she's in my English class and in my year too" Seth piped up. Seth is a sophomore and I am a junior along with embry. Quil, Jarred and Paul are seniors. The two pups are freshmen.

"Hey guys, where is the other pup and Kim?" Quil asked joining us. Jared's face lit up at the Kim's name.

"Collin imprinted on his best friend, now girlfriend, and is with her at the moment." Brady said. Quil and I looked at him with disbelief. Up till now only Sam and Jared had imprinted. It was supposed to be a rare event but apparently not now with Collin joining the 'imprinted pack'.

"Yeah her name is Kaitlin or Katie, and Kim is welcoming and showing the new girl around. Oh, here they come" Jared said. Kim came towards us with a girl who was taller than Kim, maybe because of the heels she is wearing, but even with those heels she will only reach the height of my chin. But man did she have curves and nice legs. She had shades on; she was fair but not pale - more like a peach complexion with rosy cheeks. She had straight black hair that went down to her waist and bangs that covered most of her shades.

"This is the guys." Kim said smiling at us and smiling brighter at Jared. The girl smiled and held out her hand. Me being opposite of her, took it first. I took her hand in mine and it felt like an electric current ran right through me. It wasn't enough to say that it hurt but it was enough to make me gasp slightly.

"Hey, my names Skylar blue but you can call me sky" she said taking off her sunglasses. I couldn't help myself from staring into those big blue eyes. Suddenly it felt like the world stopped spinning. My thoughts started scrambling and my heart started racing. Everything suddenly made sense now. Why I lived, breathed. It was all to make her happy, to be her friend, her brother, her lover – hers. She was my gravity - the only thing keeping me to the ground.

* * *

Sky POV

I woke up feeling energised. I took a shower and dried my long hair, making sure they fell in my face covering most of my eyes and the sides of my neck to hide my birth mark. You see, every balancer is born with a birthmark; it looks like a tattoo because it's pitch black colour. It's the Asian Dragon known to guard from evil. Most balancers will have tiny sized ones that can be hidden easily, but with mine the tail starts from just on top of my ass and the body carries on along my right side all along my ribs. The head lies on the back of my shoulder and the dragon's fire goes across the side of my neck. The fire is a whole lot of ancient symbols.

I put on a black skinny, red tank top and a long grey cardigan paired with my grey high heel boots. Walking out of my house I grabbed my shades and walked over to the jeep. I would be a junior at La Push high school because I'm turning 16 in a few weeks. I drove to school, got out and looked around for a bit - trying to figure the place out and as I got intensely into my thoughts I was disturbed by a cute Quileute girl that came up to me.

"Hey, my name's Kim. I'm going to help you out and show you around, but first do you mind if I say hi to my boyfriend real quick? his with the guys" she said friendly, I smiled back her.

"Well, I'm sky and sure lead the way shorty" I said and she blushed feeling a bit embarrassed. We walked towards a group of huge buff guys and then I spotted **him**, Jacob black, my heart started thumping in my chest. He had cropped black hair, tanned skin and his smile was the sexiest smile I've ever seen. All I could remember thinking before the moment of collision was 'Go me!'.

"This is the guys" she said and smiled at them but smiled brightly at the one standing next to Jacob. I stood opposite Jacob so I held out my hand for him.

"Hey, my names Skylar blue but you can call me sky" I said and Jacob took my hand obliging to the proposing handshake. I felt fire, electricity, I felt **him**. I took off my glasses and Jacob looked at me with his eyes wide and his jaw slacked trying hard to keep his shock from being detected. I took my hand back and smiled, but then his face turned to pure hatred and my heart sunk. So this is what Jessica meant.

"Oh fuck no!" Jacob yelled and then ran into the woods. I took in a breath and controlled my emotions and instead of looking heartbroken I stuck to the 'what just happened?' look.

"Of course his gonna be a dick about it" I heard someone mutter while someone cleared their throat.

"Well, my name is Jared. I'm Kim's boyfriend. That's Seth, Brady, Embry, Quil and the one that left is Jacob. Oh and that's Paul." Jared said pointing to everyone. I smiled at everyone and caught Paul's eye. I grinned knowingly.

"Well, uhm lets go shall we?" Kim said and we headed to the office. We were walking through the hall way when this goofy dude walked pass us telling people random jokes. As soon as I walked pass him he stood up straight as if he was supposed to. He turned around and we made eye contact. I felt a link towards him and immediately knew that he was my follower but also my partner. Balancers never travel alone unless you have absolutely no choice.

"Who is that?" I asked Kim curiously. She turned to see who I was looking at and she squinted as if she couldn't see perfect.

"Oh, that's Ryder Jones. He lives with his grandma. He is that type of kid that doesn't have stable friends. He sits and talks to different people every day, you know what I mean" she said. When I arrived at the office I received my time table from the secretary and went to class. During lunch I decided to take a trip home to get my journals and then returned back to school.

I went to my last period and, to my surprise, saw Jacob there. I took a beeline to the teacher giving him my note that he had to sign.

"Sit next to black" the teacher said. I tensed up for a bit then shook it off and sat next to Jacob. When I sat down I looked at him and smiled and he replied with a dirty look. I just rolled my eyes and listen to the teacher.

After school, I followed Ryder home and once he was inside I got out and tied my hair up into a pony tail so that his granny could recognise me. I knocked on the door and his granny opened. She looked confused at first but then she looked at my neck and her eyes widened. She practically pulled me inside.

"You have come for my grandson haven't you?" she asked with tears in her eyes in fear of him leaving.

"Don't worry his not leaving. Moving out maybe but not leaving the town" I said and winked at her. Relief spread across her face and I pattered her hand.

"Has he?" I asked and she nodded answering my salient question.

"Gran, who was at the door…?" Ryder trailed off as he saw me and looked confused.

"Hey I'm sky" I said and held out my hand for him. He took it and I showed him exactly who I was and who he was and how I could help him.

"Woah that is sick" he exclaimed smiling broadly. His granny laughed and shook her head.

"Honey I think you should go with sky. She says she has a house just for the team, and it's a place you guys can train in peace." Rider's gran said and shooed him off to go pack his things. His granny left and then came back with a box which I assume is the journals of their family.

"Take care of my grandson and make sure he passes senior year, his already failed twice. He's 19, and I don't want him to be 20 and still in high school." She said and I laughed. She was a kind lady who loved her grandson to bits.

"Don't worry, I'll make him visit you and pass his senior year." I said and she smiled nodding in approval.

"Kay I'm ready" Ryder said coming back. I got up, grabbed a bag and bumped his shoulder and he stuck his tongue. We only met 10 minutes ago it feels like his been my best friend for my entire life.

The drive to the house was filled with jokes and laughter. When we arrived at the house he picked a room and I made pasta for dinner. Once he was done we sat down and ate.

"So you showed me this thing about a spark, do you… do you know who my spark is?" he asked breaking the silence. I smiled at him.

"Yep"

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Nope"

"Oh come on why not?" he asked sticking out his bottom lip.

"Because that is an adventure and experience you need to do on your own." I replied and he groaned.

"Are there more of us here?" he asked and I took a deep breath in and closed my eyes. My head started buzzing in four different directions and I smiled and then frowned.

"What?" Ryder asked concerned.

"There are three that I sense that are here but the fourth one is not here" I said with a frown.

"Yet" Ryder said and got up telling me he will do the dishes and I should sleep. I nodded and mumbled thanks.

I went to bed and laid there thinking of Jacob black, the person that makes my heart clench because all he does is hate me, and for the first time since I came down here I have no idea why.

* * *

**WHAT DID YOU THINK?**

**ASH-PEACE**


	4. My boys and a pair of twins

Sky POV

I woke up extra early at like 5:30 and school starts at 8. I couldn't sleep because I am curious as to what Ryder's ability is. I put on some workout clothes and ran to Ryder's room.

"Get up fat ass, its training time!" I yelled when I opened the door. He groaned, mumbling a few curse words he turned and fell off the bed with a hard thump. I burst into laughter and he chucked a pillow at me. I closed his door and waited for him in the yard and 5 minutes later he came trudging down the steps of the back porch.

"Sit" I said and he happily complied.

"Okay, let's start with the basics. We are faster and stronger than humans but not as fast as a vampire or as strong, that's why we have abilities - so that we have superiority over them. There are vamps out there that have gifts, but if they have a gift similar to us then we have the ability to block it and we're 10 times more powerful. So what is your ability?" I asked while he blinked registering everything I said.

"Oh, I can shape-shift into any creature or person" he said holding out his hand for me to take it. I raised an eyebrow and took it. His eyes started glowing bright blue and his body started changing, his hair grew, he became more petite and then he became…me.

"That is totally cool!" I exclaimed while he changed back smiling and laughing at my expression.

"So boss, what is your ability?" he asked. I glared at him for calling me boss. I smiled and I felt my body start to buzz with electricity, the electric current swimming through my veins, the sky corrupting with clouds, thunder and lightning. I took a breath in and let on the electric bolt hoot out my fingertips my body releasing the shock.

"Woah" was all Ryder managed to say and then I gave him a look that said that I wasn't done yet and his jaw dropped. I smirked and I focused on him, lifting him up with my mind.

"This is so sick! Shit! And I thought mine was awesome!" he yelled from 3 feet in the air. I laughed and brought him back down.

We walked back inside to eat and get dressed. I tossed him the keys so he could drive. The drive was silent.

"So tell me your story since I already showed you mine. By the way, how in the world did you fail twice?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Well, you see my mom had trouble having children or even keeping children. So when I was born, I was considered a miracle. My parents did everything that they could for me and I grew up being extremely close. It was in the 3rd grade that I first failed. You see, my mom wanted to travel but she didn't want to leave me at home so I travelled with her. I ended up failing because of a lack of school attendance. I failed senior year last year because my parents got into a car accident and they never made it. I didn't go back to school because I was too upset and then I was forced to come here and live with my gran. She made me go back to school this year" he said. I couldn't believe what I just heard. I don't know how I would have survived going through something as tragic as that. I gave his hand a sympathetic squeeze and gave him a reassuring smile, telling him without actual words that I feel his pain and then he smiled at me.

When we arrived we hopped out of the jeep and people turned to look at us. I heard whispers saying "Do you think they're together?" and "Why would they be together?" I rolled my eyes and Ryder, obviously hearing it too, chuckled and he casually slung his arm over my shoulder. I laughed and flicked his head. I felt someone's eyes on me. I turned and saw Jacob looking at me with some kind of furious look and figuratively giving Ryder daggers.

"Hey, your soul mate looks mad" Ryder said while snickering at the look on Jacob's face. I punched his shoulder and walked away with a scoff. He laughed and caught up with me. I got to my first class which unfortunately I had with Jacob and sat in my designated seat next to him. In all classes we have to sit alphabetically and since both Jacob and I are 'B', with regards to our surnames, we sit together in every class that we have together.

"What are you doing with that Ryder kid?" Jacob snapped at me. I took a deep breath in.

"Why do you care?" I asked in a monotone, looking forward.

"I don't!" he stated with a growl.

"Then shut up!" I snapped. He growled again and I ignored him.

Lunch time came and Ryder and I met up at the cafeteria. People were still staring suspiciously. We got our food and made our way to an empty table. I sat down and then all of a sudden my head started buzzing. I looked around.

"What's up?" Ryder asked, leaning closer trying to see what I'm looking at.

"They're here" I whispered excitedly.

"Okay. There at the jock table, the youngest one with shaggy hair." I said

"Oh, that's Anderson Levi. He's the youngest football player on the team" Ryder said.

"Cool. Now that kid over there that's sitting alone." I said to Ryder nodding in the kid's direction.

"Well, that is Alex Berlin. He's a senior, kind of quiet and a loner" Ryder said.

"Well, you two are my foundation. Call him over here, so I can introduce myself. The last one I'm sensing is over there by the wolves; she is the other girl besides Kim." I said.

"Oh, well that's Kaitlin Levi, Anderson's twin sister. Ironically they don't exactly get along." Ryder said. He started waving for Alex to come over.

"Well they are partners, so they will just have to get along" I said while Alex sat down next to me.

"Hey, the names Sky" I said holding out my hand. He shook my hand and his eyed bulged out of his head.

"You mean I'm not alone and I can live with you guys? Instead of that hell hole I call home?" he asked. I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Hell yeah! Now all we need to do is kidnap the twins" Ryder said. I dropped my head on the table, while the boys chuckled.

"Sparky is glaring again" Ryder said and Alex snickered. The bell rang signalling that lunch time is over.

"Whatever, I'll see you two at home" I said, kissing both their cheeks and making my way to class while they mumbled their goodbyes.

I sat down next to Jacob (turns out we have quite a few classes together). I took a glance at him. His face was just blank and emotionless.

"So do you always just kiss guys that you just met?" Jacob asked in a monotone clenching his jaw (_oh_ _how I love it when he does that_) and glaring at the bored.

"NO! but they're like my brothers and they sure as hell have been a lot nicer than you. I mean you kiss your sister don't you?" I said getting annoyed. If he doesn't want anything to do with me then why won't he just leave me alone and back off out of my life so I can focus on my team?

"Why the fuck should I be nice to you? I don't even know you!" he snapped. I turned to him raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly, so don't judge. Asshole" I snapped back. What is his problem? Every time I talk to a boy is he gonna go all snappy? I sure hope not, because this whole 'try not to let my emotions get in the way' plan is not working very well at the moment.

The rest of the period we just sat there and said nothing to each other. When school ended, Ryder and Alex stood by the jeep waiting for me.

"You have a car?" I asked Alex, he nodded his head and pointed to his gold golf. It looked beat down but at the same time rather shiny.

"Follow us, we're first gonna go get the twins then we'll head to your house" I said while Alex hopped in his car to follow us.

"Hey, do you know where they live?" I asked Ryder, he chuckled.

"Yeah … no" he replied. I rolled my eyes and then closed it, linking our minds.

**"Where do the twins live?"** I asked sub conscientiously and Ryder pressed dead breaks.

"How in the world can I hear you in my mind?" Ryder asked.

"I can link all our minds together, it's a battle strategy" I said with a shrug.

**"Take a right and then go straight and then take a left. It's the yellow house"** Alex thought back.

We pulled up in front of the house and we got out. I rang the doorbell while Ryder stood on my right and Alex on my left like it was second nature. Anderson opened the door and looked beyond confused. I tied my hair up so that he could see my birth mark and in shock his hand went to his left forearm.

"Son, who is at the door?" a man asked coming to view. He took a look at us and then at my neck. You could see the realisation on his face almost as if he got hit with it.

"Son, let them in will ya" he said chuckling a bit. We all entered and he led us to the living room.

"Well, you can call me bill" he said holding out his hand. I smiled and took it.

"I'm Skylar. These are my boys, Ryder and Alex" I said pointing to them to which each of them gave a small smile and a reassuring nod. Bill nudged his son, who rolled his eyes and held out his hand. I shook his hand and then I showed him everything that he needed to know. Anderson's eyes bulged out of his head and Ryder and Alex chuckled.

"My dad said that you guys would be here soon." he said.

"Well it seems that he's the only person who told their children about it. Where is your sister?" I asked. Anderson rolled his.

"She's with her boyfriend as usual" he said and then something snapped in him.

"Is the 'La Push gang' shape-shifters?" he asked and I smiled knowing he already knew the answer.

"Dad?" Kaitlin called out walking into the living room and froze when she saw us.

"Uhm hi?" she said and looked confused. I smiled and held out my hand for her. She took it and the images made her gasp.

"So I have to live with you guys?" she asked ignorantly as if I didn't just show her the answer to that question. Her brother face palmed her and dragged her up the stairs while shouting that they're packing.

"Hey, you two go get Alex's stuff" I said and Ryder handed me the keys and they left.

"Are you a leader? I have never heard of a female leader." Bill said and I gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah, first of our kind" I said proudly. He looked shocked but smiled. We were interrupted by the twins that came trudging down the stairs with two suit cases each.

"Be good kids and visit your old man" Bill said and hugged them. Kaitlin scoffed.

"You only hit old when you're ninety" she said and kissed his cheek.

I smiled at the scene as it was the first time that I saw so much love in such a long time. We headed to the jeep, put the bags in and then went home. We beat Alex and Ryder there. The twins ran to find a room and then helped to make dinner.

"Honey, I'm home" Ryder and Alex yelled as they came in, followed by the twins burst of laughter.

"Hey boys" I said rolling my eyes. They set the table and we all sat down.

"So what are your abilities?" I asked stuffing food in my mouth.

"We have the 4 elements, Andy has wind and fire and I have water and earth" Katie said.

"I have speed and I have these kind of vibrations, its kind of like shock waves or something" Alex said

"Really? You guys have awesome abilities and all I do is shift" Ryder whined like a two year old.

"Hey, I saw what you said about sparking. I think I did it already" Katie said. All the boys stopped eating and turned to her. I could barely take the look on that innocent face of hers or the look on the boys faces with their forks that were mid-air and mouths that were open and suddenly I burst into laughter.

"Yes you did love, Collin right? Yeah, he is a shape-shifter and you're his imprint." I said. Andy looked confused until Katie touched his arm to show him what she meant to which he replied an understanding 'oooooohhhhhh'.

"So can I tell him about this?" she asked

"No, it's not the right time" I said sternly and she looked at me as if she felt bad for asking and as if was disappointed to hear my reply.

There are 5 of us now. Lying in bed I couldn't help but wonder about my final follower and the 6th member of our team, where he/ she is and most importantly who it is…

* * *

**HEY SORRY FOR THE WAIT, YOU SEE MY SISTER EDITORS THIS STORY AND SHE DOESNT ALWAYS HAVE THE TIME**

**ASH-PEACE**


	5. Wolves be cracking

Jacob POV

"Hey Em, let's race" Quil said to Embry as we walked to Sam and Emily's house to get something to eat.

"Okay, Jake count us off would you?" Embry asked. I rolled my eyes and showed him the finger because I really wasn't in the mood for their games today. I caught Jared rolling his eyes at my reaction to Embry's question and I could see that he knew what my mood was all about.

"You know, you wouldn't be so miserable if you would just accept the imprint and stop running after that leech lover who clearly doesn't love you back." Jared snapped at me. I growled at him and sprinted into Emily's house and landed on the couch. I don't want this imprint, I only want Bella. It's just that I can't stop thinking about **her** blue eyes, Sky's blue eyes and her long black hair. I love it when she snaps back at me, it shows that she isn't afraid to speak her mind and that she can take care of herself. But Bella, she's shy but brave and caring. I want Bella not Sky. I heard the guys get closer and I noticed a giggling little girl waddle into the living room with Emily behind her.

"Hey Jake, where is the others?" Emily asked and caught the little girl when she started to wobble and set her straight up again.

"They'll be here in 10 seconds" I said with an annoyed tone to which Emily rolled her eyes at. 10 seconds later, on cue, Embry and Quil ran in. Embry ran in first trying to slow down by hopping past Emily and standing behind her. Quil being not as lucky tripped landing face first right in front of the little girl who giggled at him.

"Quil, you almost knocked Claire over!" Emily scolded. By now everyone had come inside and laughed at the scene. Quil lifted his head with his eyes closed and then hopped up to his feet.

"Sorry Emily" Quil said sticking out his bottom lip. Emily pointed to Claire telling Quil to apologize to her. Quil crouched down in front of her and his eyes went wide and he had 'the look' on his face.

"Eeeww" Paul said and Emily gasped snatching Claire. Claire started crying and holding out her arms for Quil to take her. Quil started to lift his arms but then Sam grabbed him shoving him outside.

"No its okay, please don't take her away from me" Quil begged as he was shoved out side. I looked over to Emily and saw Claire that was fighting with her.

"Cwaire wan to hab" She screamed sticking her hand out in the direction that Quil left. We all looked in shock at Claire until Sam and Quil came back in. Emily couldn't fight her any longer and eventually just put her down. Claire ran into Quil's direction and he scooped her up and she immediately stopped crying. Claire turned to Sam and hit her chubby hand on his head.

"Nwaughtie unca Sam" She scolded while Sam looked at her shocked and Quil looked proud. The whole pack burst into laughter and even Emily giggled. Quil explained that he doesn't see Claire in a romantic way, only like a little sister and after a while the tension left. Collin walked in alone when we started to eat which was weird since he was always with his imprint.

"Hey Collin, where's Katie?" Emily asked.

"She's spending the weekend with her brother" Collin grunted and flopped onto a chair.

"But don't they hate each other?" Seth asked confusingly. Collin put his head on the table and Annabelle pattered his back comfortingly.

"Yeah, but apparently the twin bond is restored and she wants to spend the weekend with her brother. Heck, they even moved. They live with a family friend now and she won't tell me where. She says that the person "doesn't do well" with guests" Collin grumbled.

"What? Is she living with some psycho?" Paul said laughing at the ridiculous explanation that Collin gave. Collin obviously wasn't happy with how Paul reacted so he scolded at him.

"I'm leaving; Bella needs me."I grumbled causing everyone to sigh.

"You can't ignore it forever, it's going to come back and bite you in the ass." Sam said and I waved him off leaving to go be with MY Bella.

* * *

Monday came and just like we usually do, we were stood in the parking lot. Annabelle came back to school today and when Collin eventually arrived he looked like he was going to piss saying that he was excited to see Katie. The weirdest thing happened though, Collin's imprint showed up to school with my imprint. When they got out they were still talking, looking like they were finishing off an interesting conversation. All of a sudden Sky stopped talking and it was like a 2 second gap that almost seemed to be in slow motion, when she made eye contact with me. Her eyes had a longing looked in them and then after a split second, it disappeared; they ended off their conversation and went their separate ways.

"Why are you talking to **that**?" I snapped at Katie to which obviously Collin growled at me for. Wolves and their imprints, I thought to myself annoyingly.

"**That** is a person, and she is my friend who has done a lot for me so I will not let you disrespect her" Katie said in a serious tone. Collin couldn't believe what just happened and had this shocked look on his face, not being able to take his eyes off her serious expression. Katie is not the type of girl to confront someone. She's a lot more shy and quiet than most girls so that explains the look on Collin's face.

"Why are you defending her?" I snarled.

"Because she really is a nice person and does a lot for other people and she does that before she takes care of herself, so back off" Katie snapped and pulled Collin away who was speechless.

"When did she grow some balls?" Brady said astonished but I was too pissed to care. I walked to first period and sat down next to Sky who seemed to be in a good mood and couldn't stop smiling.

"The fuck you smiling at?" I grumbled. She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Seriously Black! What did I ever do to you?" she demanded almost seeming hurt but hiding it very well. I turned to glare at her. Her face was blank but determined.

"I just can't stand you" I snapped and she rolled her eyes. What am I supposed to say? **_You ruined my life by being my soul mate_**?

"You're such a girl, grow a pair" she mumbled and faced towards the front.

I ignored everyone for the rest of the day. After school I got a message from Bella saying that she was at my house in the shed. I raced to her into the shed after saying hi to my dad. When I arrived at the shed, I saw Bella waiting for me but then all of a sudden I had this wave of realisation. When I look at her I don't get that warm feeling anymore, I don't feel anything anymore but I didn't care because she is what I wanted.

"So your leech let you come over huh?" I asked smirking at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Actually he doesn't know I left." She said with a shy smile. I laughed and pulled her into a bear hug. She looked up at me and I knew I had to tell her.

"Bells I have to tell you something." I said she and looked at me worriedly.

"What is it Jake?" she said softly.

"I imprinted" I said and her eyes filled with fear and tears.

"Are you going to leave me Jacob? You promised you would always be there for me and love me" she said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Hey don't cry, I promised didn't I? I'm not going to leave you" I said softly. And she nodded hugging me.

"Good. And I'm not going to let her take my best friend away from me" she said, my heart didn't even clench when she said best friend.

"Look I have to go now, Charlie will be getting worried" she said and then walked out of the shed. I leaned my back against the wall sighing as I slid down. Even I knew that I was going to crack sooner or later. Now I was just going to have to fight the 'pull' harder. I walked over to Sam and Emily's, Paul came out and chuckling.

"What?" I snapped at him but he just kept on chuckling and eventually bursting into laughter.

"Collin told Katie about us and when he told her about imprinting she was cool with it but guess what she's pissed at?" he asked.

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You" he said and walked away. I stood outside thinking 'what did I do?'.

* * *

3RD Person POV

"You are a dick, you know that?" Katie snapped at Jacob from the door way

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Jacob snapped back. Katie moved to stand in front of him almost as if.

"You don't fucking deserve Sky, and the fucked up part is that she actually likes you" Katie yelled at him. Jacob's heart fluttered at those words but he refused to acknowledge it, instead he ignored it and gave Katie a dirty look which she returned.

Everyone inside was either listening or eating. Collin wasn't there though; he had to go on patrol with Paul.

"You don't know anything!" Jacob snarled at Katie. Katie gave a bitter laugh and shoved his shoulder.

"I know everything" Katie said in a somewhat death threatening tone. By now Jacob was shaking badly and Katie was so in the moment that she didn't even notice and was standing too close.

Skylar shot up from the kitchen seat all the way from her house, startling all her followers. She can feel that Katie is in trouble and started running in her direction with her followers in tow.

When they reached their destination Jacob was a total blur. He was going to phase and was growling angrily at Katie.

The pack came out shouting 'Jacob' and 'calm down'. Skylar and Alex were closest to him. Alex used his speed to go a little faster with Sky hot on his heels. Everything happened so fast. Alex scooped Katie up into his arms while Sky pushed them out of the way and Jacob phased sending his right paw into Sky's back. Sky whimpered and fell to the ground. Jacob felt pained at what just happened and whimpered when he noticed she couldn't get back up. Sam phased and shoved Jacob into the forest.

Everyone hurried over to Sky trying to check if she was okay. At the same time, Alex took Katie home because she was shaking in fear. Ryder accidently bumped into Leah. Leah looked up at him, gasped and then backed away, running into the forest.

Balancers don't heal as fast as wolves. They heal faster than humans though but you wouldn't know the difference. Sky kept wincing every time someone tried to pick her up but eventually Quil and Ryder managed to get her up.

Jacob POV

**What have I done...?**

* * *

**HEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!**

**SO? SO?**

**ASH-PEACE**


	6. Hurt, Pain and Hope

Jacob POV

"You almost clawed my imprint!" Collin yelled. I ignored him because all I could think about was my imprint lying on the floor, bleeding because I was too stubborn to accept it. Too stubborn to accept her.

"I hope you're happy Jacob. I warned you that something bad would happen because you're ignoring fate. **You** hurt your **imprint!**" Sam scolded. I whimpered and sank to the ground. I hurt her. It felt like someone was ripping my heart out, started stabbing it and shoved it back in only to do it again.

"I didn't… She wasn't…" I stuttered. I howled in pain. I couldn't take it anymore. I phased back and Sam tossed me a pair of cut-offs. I slipped them on and sat down against a tree with my head in my hands.

"Why did I have to be so stubborn?" I choked out. I hurt the one thing I was supposed to keep happy.

"Come on. Jared called Carlisle and we let him over the treaty line so that he can stitch her up." Sam said. My head shot up to glare at him.

"You let a bloodsucker near my imprint? Are you insane?!" I screamed at him. Sam gave me an annoyed look almost like he wanted to mock my new found caring attitude for this girl I call my imprint.

"Well it was either that or let her die. She wouldn't have made it all the way to the hospital." Sam said calmly. My heart sank and my body went numb.

"How close was she?" I rasped out.

"Really close. So close that if Emily had to be in that range when I lost control she wouldn't have a face." Sam said which felt like a slap in the face as it all sunk in. I almost killed my imprint.

"Let's go" Sam sighed. I subconsciously followed him to the back door. Everyone was in the living room, the whole pack and imprints, except Katie, Leah, Paul and Annabelle. With the pack there stood Ryder and Anderson. Ryder and Anderson glared at me as I walked in and I shrunk down the wall, sitting on the floor.

"Where is she?" Sam asked.

"She's upstairs. She's a real fighter; she hasn't shed a tear since the attack. Even when they started stitching her up you could see it like it was clear as daylight that it hurt like hell" Quil said and I winced at the last part. Alex walked in right after Quil gave the whole progress report.

"Where's Katie?" Collin demanded. Ryder, Anderson and Alex rolled their eyes and Anderson glared at Collin, giving him the look that clearly explained how he felt about him.

"I took her home, calmed her down and then she fell asleep" Alex said firmly daring Collin to say something else. I saw the pack give him curious looks as to why he was being so protective if he didn't know her until a few weeks ago.

"How's she doing?" Alex asked no one in particular.

"They're done. They're just cleaning up her stitches" Leah said coming down the stairs. Ryder smiled at her then looked at her up and down followed by a scowl from Leah. Alex looked at Leah then at Ryder. 'Nice one' he whispered and fist bumped Ryder which earned a growl from some of the guys.

I sat quiet the entire time, ignoring the sorry looks and questions that the pack threw at me. I heard footsteps from upstairs. Carlisle came down first giving Sam a hand shake and then left. I heard more footsteps and Sky came down. She had on a black tank top, her hair falling on the right side of her back and you could see the bandages on the left side of her back almost as if it clung to her body, keeping it in one piece. My heart stopped every time she winced and stopped when she moved too fast.

"We have to go" she said firmly but weakly. Ryder and Alex helped her with her jacket. My chest tightened when they had to stop mid-way so that she could take a breather before they slid it on fully.

"Wait can we first-"Sam was cut off by Sky shaking her head and holding up her hand. I abruptly stood up; I didn't want her to leave. Her head shot to my direction and our eyes connected. I saw hurt and pain and a tear slipped down her cheek as she looked at me. She closed her eyes trying to contain the tears that were falling and then she walked out of the house. I dropped to my knees and I felt a tear escape my eyes.

* * *

After two days, I got myself to go over to her doorstep. We had all found out that Ryder, Alex and the twins all lived with her in a clearing in the woods. Everybody stopped asking why because all of them refused to give us answers. So here I am now, knocking on the door. Katie opened up and scowled.

"What do you want Black?" she said bitterly. Her eyes softened a bit when she took in my appearance, I probably looked like death, but she kept the hard face.

"I need to see her, I need to apologize and I need her" I whispered and looked at the ground. I heard Katie sigh.

"She left Jacob" Katie said softly. My heard shot up, my heart clenched and the pain was so bad I thought I was going to pass out.

"What" I choked out, the tears were threatening to fall. I didn't let Katie finish what she was saying because I was already gone. I ran back home and into the shed. I was so mad at myself. I drove her away before I could've gotten to know her or even make her smile. All I did was make her mad, hurt her and make her cry. It was all because of me. I picked up the wrench from the floor and threw it hard on the door.

"Jacob" Bella's voice called out as she walked into the shed. I ignored her and stared at nothing.

"Jacob" she said louder. I turned to look at the girl standing in front of me. Bella is nothing compared to Sky but I was an idiot for seeing it so late.

"What happened? Why are you crying? Did she do this to you?" she asked. I didn't even know I was crying till Bella mentioned it. I just continued to stare at her until she hugged me. Her arms around me felt so wrong so I pulled out of it. Bella looked shocked and hurt.

"I hurt her. I got mad and she was standing too close" I whispered.

"Well, she's an idiot. Who stands close to a guy who looks like he's about to jump out of his skin?" Bella snorted. I glared at her and Bella looked hurt again.

"She left" I said simply.

"Well now you know that she runs away from her problems and that she is scared. You can't be crying over someone like that. You're just feeling guilty. It's nothing Jacob, you don't love her you love me and I make you happy. I am your best friend and she is nothing" Bella said. I didn't even respond. I stopped listening when Bella said the word scared. She is scared of me.

"What's her name anyway?" Bella said snapping me out if my thoughts.

"Sky Blue" I choked out. Bella burst out into laughter.

"That is a really stupid name" she said and I glared at the floor almost too annoyed to even be in the same area as her.

"Look Jake, don't worry about it. You are way better off without her okay?" she said hugging me and then she said she had to go because Edward is looking for her.

"I'm way better off without you" I mumbled when she closed the door of the shed.

* * *

I sat on my bed that night noticing that I had dark circles under my eyes. I haven't eaten since I found out Sky left and my dad is forcing me to go to school tomorrow.

"Jacob, you have a visitor." My dad yelled and I heard the person walk to my door and knock.

"Go away" I mumbled and the door opened.

"You know if you would let a girl explain before you run, you wouldn't be sitting here looking… well dead" Katie said. I looked at her quizzing her comment.

"Yeah I know that I am not your favourite person and you're not mine but I am not going to let you think that all hope is lost." She said.

"But she left" I whispered. Katie sighed and sat down next to me.

"Yeah that's because she had a family emergency to take care of but she is coming back tomorrow" Katie said. My eyes had widened with hope by this stage as I looked at Katie.

"Yeah, so eat something and sleep so you can look dashing when you talk to her tomorrow." Katie said with a smile. I gave a small smile and it dropped when realisation hit me like a ton of bricks.

"She's scared of me" I whispered. Katie hit the back of my head, making me jerk in shock.

"No she doesn't you big doof. What gave you that idea? She's hurt yeah but not scared" she said and I gave a small sigh of relief. I'd rather have her hate me than be scared of me.

"Well I'd better be going. Go eat Jake, see you soon" she said and pattered my head making me feel like a real dog and walked to my bedroom door.

"Thanks" I said and she turned around and smiled.

"You're welcome, and Jacob? Bella is not good for you" she said and left.

"I know" I whispered to myself.

* * *

** I KNOW I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I HAD TO SHOW WHAT JACOB IS GOING THROUGH**

**ASH-PEACE**


	7. You're Mine now

Sky POV

"Welcome home" I said to Amanda. She drew out a breath and mumbled something like "welcome home my ass". Amanda is the final one of my followers. She's stubborn and a bitch but I love her anyway. I grinned at the memory when Alex and I found her in a shopping mall.

***FLASHBACK***

"The food court" I said to Alex as we entered the mall. My head was buzzing like crazy as we made our way to the food court.

"What the fuck is your problem!" a girl yelled. She was kinda small had 6 inch heels on which made her look tall, she's curvy and has a really short ruffle skirt on, a white top and cardigan. Her hair ash blonde and she had my skin complexion. I saw the birth mark on her thigh and I immediately knew.

"Hey" I called out to her and she turned to me with a sour look.

"What!" she snapped and Alex snickered behind me. I just grinned at her and she looked at me like I was beyond crazy.

"Well?" she said irritably. I held out my hand and she looked at it.

"I'm Skylar" I said to her as she stared down at my hand and hesitantly took it and gasped when I showed her.

"Oh you have got to be shitting me!" she yelled and Alex burst into laughter while I face palmed.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

It took a whole week to convince her to come with us without using my authority voice. This was until two days ago when I could no longer take her stubbornness and whining so I decided to use my authority voice and now here we are.

I walked into the house; it was still early and everyone was buzzing around, getting ready for school. I went to my room and took a shower. I put on black, ripped skinny jeans with a white V-neck slouchy sweater. I put a casual back leather jacket on over and some royal blue pump heels.

"Morning" I sang as I walked into the kitchen. I got a chorus of 'mornings' and 'way too early'. I chuckled and poured me some orange juice.

"Hey Sky, can I talk to you for a sec?" Katie asked and looked towards the back door silently asking to do it in private.

"Sure" I responded and walked out the door with Katie in tow. I turned towards her and raised an eye brow.

"What's up?" I asked and she closed her eyes for a moment. I stayed quiet while she tried to get her thoughts straight.

"Okay…" she whispered and held out her hand. I cocked my head to the side and frowned. I put my hand in hers and a picture of Jacob showed up in my mind. My breath hitched and my heart stopped at the vision. His eyes were red, he had dark circles under his eyes and he looked pale and sick. I snatched my hand away; my heart cannot take the image anymore.

"Oh my" I gasped and my eye sight started to blur. The past week hurt a lot, I was miles away from my spark and because I was gone, he suffered. The slashes on my back are completely healed but the cut was so deep not even being supernatural could keep my back from not having a scar. On the left side of my back are 3 long scars and it's all the way from my neck down my back.

"He really is sorry and he never slept or ate while you were away. He thought that he had lost you forever." Katie whispered. I winced at the saying. I knew I should've spoke to him before I left but I was so mad at him for putting Katie in danger and that he hurt me. I was just so angry that I needed to get away and when I sensed Amanda; I jumped on the first plane out of here.

"I feel horrible" I muttered. I know that he hated me but he is still my spark and I didn't want him to suffer like this.

"Don't, he needed the wakeup call and I'm sure his waiting for you at school, so he can gush out to you his apologies and you guys will kiss and make up" Katie said lightening the mood. I rolled my eyes at her but gave her a small smile. I walked back into the kitchen where everyone was still eating.

"Okay first things first, Jobs, we need them. I only have so much money to keep us going but not enough." I said.

"I have a job at the diner" Katie points out and I look at Anderson.

"I have a job at a CD shop in Forks." He said and we all turned to Alex and Ryder.

"Alex and I are going to take over my grans bakery slash book store." Ryder said and Alex nodded in agreement while stuffing toast in his mouth.

"Okay, Mandy we can head out tomorrow for job hunting?" I suggested and she shrugged.

"Sounds cool" she said. I slapped my hands on the table and sighed.

"Right lets head to school" I said and handed Amanda the keys so she could drive. I might be supernatural but I really don't like driving. I would rather let someone else drive.

"So…your sparks are wolves?" Amanda said making a grossed out face.

"What's wrong with a wolf?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, they have tempers and from what you and Katie showed me, they are possessive. I hate a guy who gets jealous and wants to tell me to be safe for stupid shit..." She said with a shrug.

"Well good luck then" I said and smiled. She glanced at me confused. I just smiled at her; she rolled her eyes and muttered 'whatever'.

We pulled up in a parking space and Katie bolted out and into Collins arms that was standing on the other side of the parking lot. Amanda rolled her eyes and closed the door that Katie left open. At the same time, the boys pulled up next to us.

"Hey boys, show Mandy around will ya? There is something I gotta do" I said determinedly.

"Okay, good luck and if he scars you again we will beat the shit out of him." Ryder said back and Alex gave me thumbs up. I stood in the middle of the parking lot and looked in Jacob's direction. When we locked eyes, his eyes looked sad and guilty. We stared at each other for a moment when Katie nudged him and I saw her say something. He nodded and smiled at her and walked over to me. I still had to look up at him even with heels. We looked at each other and I handed him the keys that I took from Amanda. He seemed to get the message because he walked over to the car and opened the door for me. I smiled at the gesture and climbed in.

"Thanks" I whispered knowing he would hear me. He shot me a heart melting smile and went around the car to get in the driver's side and we drove off. I looked out the window the entire drive and I knew Jacob was looking at me because I could feel it. We stopped at the beach; I got out and took my shoes off. I stood by the shore and let the waves touch my toes. I felt Jacob stand behind me.

"I'm so so sorry, I am such an idiot and I-" he said but cut himself off. I turned around to face him and his face broke my heart. He looked absolutely shattered and heartbroken like he had lost the most precious thing he had ever had.

"I'm sorry; I know sorry isn't going to take away what I did. But I'm here now and I will go on my knees for you to forgive me. I don't want you to hate me and you should hate me. I will never forgive myself." He said and his eyes pained when I wasn't responding. I stared at him for a moment studying his face to see if he really is accepting this. His eyes were pleading me to say something. After a few seconds he looked down and a tear fell down his cheek. That snaps me out of my daze. I walked towards him and held out my hand. His head shot up and looked confused. I smiled at him and he took my hand.

"Hey, my names Skylar Blue but you can call me Sky" I said repeating what I said when we first met. His eyes shined when he realised what I was doing.

"Oh fuck no" he whispered with a goofy smile on his face but instead of running, he gave me a bear hug and spun us around making me giggle.

"Okay, wolfie put me down we need to talk. I have questions." I stated. He put me down and nodded for me to go on.

"Okay, so Katie explained to me what I was to you, so why didn't you want me?" I asked quietly lying about the Katie part but I do wanna know why he rejected me.

"Oh, uhm there was this girl that I thought I loved, but I don't anymore. She is kinda my best friend and I was trying to win her over but she kept choosing her blood sucker over me. When I saw you everything changed. It's not that I didn't want you, I was scared that I did and that I would never have a chance with Bella but when I hurt you…" he choked at this part but took a deep breath and continued "when I hurt you, I realised you mean more to me than some silly crush over someone I would never have and don't want." He said. I bit my lip trying to think where I should head with this.

"So you don't feel that way about her?" I asked.

"Nope, only you" he said.

"Okay, so you are a wolf, I am your imprint and your best friend who you thought you were in love with is in love with a vamp?" I said confirming things. He gave a chuckle.

"Yeah that's about right. If it bothers that I am friends with Bella I can tell her to leave me alone." He said. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"What no, she's your best friend. Why would I want that? Plus, Ryder is my best friend and I highly doubt you will want me away from him." I said and Jacob looked shocked that I was okay with him hanging out with Bella.

"Well if he wasn't chasing after Leah then it would be a problem." He said smiling.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, one of our Females in the pack imprinted on him and is having a hard time dealing with it." I stared at him with wide eyes. Ryder never told me he sparked. The nut job, I will get him later.

"He never told me… J what are we?" I asked and Jacob smiled.

"J? I am whatever you want me to be" he says softly. I smile up at him.

"Well we don't really know each other that well so we can just get to know each other and see where it leads us.. Everyone calls you either Jake or Jacob. I want to be original" I said. He smiled and shrugged.

"Sounds good to me." he said as he raised his hand to move my hair out of the way revealing the tips of the scars on my neck. His eyes pained.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"Don't? It's okay" I whispered back putting my hand on his cheek smiling when he leaned into my touch.

"Oh and Jacob, just because I'm cool with the whole Bella thing doesn't mean she gets to touch you. This" I gestured to his body "is mine now, got it?" I said seriously. I have him now and there is no way I am letting him slip through my fingers. He raised eyebrows and smiled smugly at me.

"Same goes to you baby" he said and slapped my ass making me yelp and shoot him a glare while he looked all innocent.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat" he said and scooped me up in his arms making me giggle.

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT TS BEEN HECTIC!**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT...**

**ASH-PEACE**


	8. Sparks and weird old Ladies

Sky POV

I woke up feeling happy, happier than I ever felt ever since I was 10. I had a smile on my face as I walked to the bathroom.

"So I'm guessing everything worked out with sparky?" I heard Ryder say from behind me. I turned to look at him and I crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow.

"Something you need to tell me Ryder?" I asked. When I got home last night, he walked pass me and still didn't tell me about Leah.

"Nope" he said and tried to walk away. I put my finger up holding him in place and turned him towards me so his body could levitate and stand in front of me.

"Spill" I said with a straight face. He sighed knowing he won't get out of this. I released him and looked at him expectantly.

"Okay, I found my spark but she is a little… tough" he said. I frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked and he looked at me with a face that said 'oh hell no'

"Nope uh uh you are not getting involved. I need to do this on my own. I first need to get her to talk to me though" he said mumbling the last part as he walked away. I shrugged and walked to the bathroom to shower. Once I was out I put on a dark denim pair of jeans with a bold red tank top, off the shoulder white V-neck paired with some black high heeled sneaker wedges, red hoodie and black leather jacket. I braided my hair to the side so it fell over my birth mark. I grabbed my grey beanie and went downstairs to eat.

"Morning" I sang which earned groans and chuckles. I smiled and grabbed some toast.

"Where are we going to look for jobs?" Mandy asked. We found out that Amanda is an adapter. She can adapt to any weather. Underwater or in space you name it and she will survive. It also means that she can turn invisible and that she has a force field.

"Well I found a Café called Mrs Beans café, it had a help wanted sign. We can check it out?" I suggested. Mandy shrugged and grabbed the keys signalling that we have to go. On our way to school Katie babbled on about her and Collin. For someone who comes off shy, she can talk a hell of a lot.

"And then we-"Katie was cut off by Mandy and I who got out of the car. I walked to the entrance and I felt an arm wrap around my waist with the hand resting on my hip. I looked up to see Jacob smirking down at me. I raised my eyebrows.

"Hi there" I said and stopped at a halt making Jacob stumble into me a bit.

"Hey" he said still smirking.

"You're so weird" I mumbled and grabbed his hand off my hip dragging him to my locker. I heard him chuckle amusingly at me. I turned my head around and winked at him. We stopped at my locker and got my books out for first period.

"What are you doing after school?" Jacob whispered leaning closer. We were now seated and in first period.

"Job hunting with Mandy" I said and snickered when I heard him groan.

"Really" He whined. I could see him pouting out of the corner of my eye. I turned to him and flicked his forehead.

"Yes, now deal with it" I said and turned to the front again. I heard him scoff and mumble something about don't count on it.

"Sky!" I heard Alex call out as Jacob and I exited the classroom. He caught up to us and stood on my right and Jacob on my left. I slipped my hand in Jacob's and swung it back and forth.

"What's up?" I asked Alex.

"This was given to the office it's a letter from the airport." Alex said handing me the envelope. I read over the paper and then laughed.

"It's all Mandy's shit they shipped over" I said and Alex laughed. I noticed Annabelle running towards us and I directed her to go around us. I 'casually' looked at Jacob and then I pushed Alex sending him flying into Annabelle. I heard a big thud and I looked over to see that Annabelle was against a locker and Alex in front of her. Alex had his hands on her hips looking down at her and had her hands on his chest looking up at him.

"No way" Jacob whispered. Quil and Embry came from the down the hall. Their jaw dropped at the scene.

"Did she just?" Embry asked pointing to Alex. Both Jacob and Quil nodded simultaneously. I laughed at the faces. All their eyes were wide and mouths slightly open gaping at the scene. Collin and Katie soon joined us and Collin was looking curiously at me.

"Guys, I hate to break up your moment but that is kinda my locker" Katie said pointing to the locker Alex and Annabelle were leaning on. They jump apart; Annabelle was blushing right through her tanned skin while Alex smirked in my direction. I roll my eyes and notice Collin still staring at me. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Why did you push Alex into her, I mean I saw you push him right into her" Collin said. Now everyone was looking at me. I gave Collin a bored expression; I turned around and walked away. I could hear Katie burst into fits of giggles.

After school Mandy and I made our way into the little shopping centre in La Push and into the Café.

"This place is small" Mandy said bluntly. I rolled my eyes. The place wasn't that small, it was cute. The entrance and two big windows showed the light pink booth seat covers and dark grey tables. The inside had a counter running along the middle of the store with bar stools on one side and on the other side was a wall and then the kitchen.

"Hello?" I called out as I opened the door, the bell jingled as I did.

"Hello" Mandy said unnecessary loud. I glared at her and she rolled her eyes. An old lady with grey hair and taking little steps came walking out of the back. She looked at me and smiled like she was expecting me.

"Hello dear, my granddaughter told me you would come. Come on let's head to the office, we have to discuss some things." She said cheery. I stared at her with wide eyes. I looked over at Mandy and she looked a bit creeped out as she stared wide eyed back at me.

"Uhm, okay" I said slowly and followed her. Mandy reached out to grab my and held it at a death grip.

"Sit sit" she said pointing to the sofas in the office. We sat down and stared at the lady.

"Well my name is Gale, Jessica is my granddaughter." She said. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and smiled reassuring at Mandy and showed her an image of Jessica, showing her that I knew who Jessica was and that we can trust this lady.

"Hi Gale, I'm Skylar and this is Amanda. You have a really cute Café." I said smiling. Gale smiled and looked around the place fondly.

"This place used to be a dance studio. There is a door at the back that will take you to an old studio room." She said pointing through the door of the office to a green door.

"I used to dance here all the time. When this place closed down, I wouldn't let it go but I knew I would never dance again. So I turned into my second passion - cooking." She said in a daze. Mandy cleared her throat impatiently and I slapped her knee.

"Well, we saw your help wanted sign out front and wanted to know if we could get a job." I said and Gale smiled snapping out her daze.

"Yes, well how about you lovies come back Friday afternoon, I need to sort a few things out." She suggested. I looked at Mandy for confirmation and she shrugged.

"Of course Gale, we shall see you Friday." I said and Gale walked us out of the Café.

"Are we really going back on Friday?" Mandy asked as we got into the car and headed home.

"Yeah, I have this feeling that we really should" I said. We drove in silence listening to the radio.

"Weird" Mandy said. I frowned and looked at what she was looking at but I saw nothing in the drive way.

"What? There's nothing there." I pointed out.

"Exactly, it's almost dinner time and no one's at home" she said raising her eyebrows. I laughed and texted Andy.

**Where are you guys? –Sky**

**We're all over at Emily's. Ryder made us all  
leave school with the wolves because he and Alex had to go  
to the court in forks to get the shop under their name – Andy.**

**Okay I'll be there soon –sky**

"They are all at Emily's with the wolves, let's head over and get them" I said but Mandy cut the engine. I looked over at her and she tossed me the keys. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I told you I not a fan of them and I need sleep so yup, bye" she said and got out of the car and into the house. I sighed and hopped over to the driver side.

"Hey" Quil said smiling when he whipped the door open before I could knock.

"Hi" I said. Quil grinned and pulled me inside.

"Where's Sam?" I asked. Quil looked confused down at me.

"In the kitchen with Emily" he said pointing to the door that led to kitchen. I made a way there first. I walked in and smiled nervously.

"Hey" I said. Emily smiled warmly very motherly like.

"Hello Skylar" Sam said with his arm around Emily's waist.

"Hey Sam, I kind of need to apologise for just running out last week" I said. Sam gave a chuckle and shook his head.

"There is no need for an apology, you were mad and hurt. It's okay really" Sam said. I let out a breath of relief.

"Thanks Sam" I smiled and Sam squeezed my shoulder on the way out of the kitchen. I turned to Emily smiling.

"Well we haven't properly met" I said holding out my hand. She rolled her eyes, slapped my hand away and pulled me into a hug.

"Please, we are family" Emily said as I hugged her back. We pulled apart and started chatting about this and that. I just knew we would be great friends.

"Em, I'm going to find the guys" I said and she replied with an okay while she stirred something in a pot. I made my way to the living room. The whole pack minus Embry and Seth were Lounging all around the room.

"Hey' I greeted and Jacobs head shot up at my voice. I smiled and walked over to him settling myself in his lap.

"So you guys ready to go?" I asked looking at the twins. Andy nodded boredly and Katie reluctantly nodded.

"Nonsense, you guys can stay for dinner. You could invite Ryder and Alex too" Emily said. Annabelle blushed and Leah glared at Emily.

"I would love to Emily but Amanda is at home alone and I don't want her to burn the house down trying to make her something to eat" I said and the twins burst into laughter and then high fived.

"Yeah, she almost burnt the house down by boiling water" Andy said to which Katie laughed harder and soon the packed laughed with. Emily just stood there and shook her head.

"Bring her with" she said and the twins looked at each other then at me.

"Are you sure you want to bring Amanda here?" Katie said. I smirked and nodded.

"Yup, I'm going to call Alex" I said and got up.

**"Hey" Alex answered.**

**"Hey dinner at Emily's, you need to fetch Mandy first. Warning she's sleeping" I said.**

**"Fuck" Alex said**

**"Yup good luck" I said and hung up.**

About 20 min later an annoyed Alex, a satisfied Ryder and a pissed of Amanda walked into the house.

"This one, I'm going to shave his hair off in his sleep." Amanda grumbled pointing to Ryder. Alex lifted Annabelle off the seat she was sitting on, taking her place and then putting her on his lap. The pack snickered at Annabelle's hot red face. Ryder sat down next to Leah who growled.

"Really, what is your problem?" Ryder said raising his eyebrows. Leah glared and the whole house fell silent.

"This is weird, you're in high school. I'm 18 and you're a minor in high school." She said as her face scrunched up at the word high school. Ryder rolled his eyes and started laughing. Leah hit him but he caught her wrist.

"Well if that was bothering you, you could've just said so. I'm older than you Leah, I'm 19" Ryder said and Leah looked at him shocked and defeated.

"Yup now you are going to have to make up a new excuse" Ryder said and put his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to him. Her face turned emotionless but she didn't pull away. I noticed Amanda still standing and looking around awkwardly. Soon Paul who was next to Jacob and I grew annoyed.

"Just sit down" he said annoyed and got up. She bumped shoulders with him and gasped. Amanda looked up at him and Paul's eyes grew wide.

"Fuck" he said and Amanda glared. This was not going to be pretty.

"Let's eat" Emily said breaking the intense environment and we all sat at the table. I leaned into Jacobs shoulder as we all ate and he kissed the top of my head. I smiled and my eyes rolled to the back of my head when I tasted Emily's cooking. Holy moly this is some good food.

* * *

**HEY HEY, SO THIS WEEK AND LAST WEEK HAVE BEEN HECTIC NEVER HAVE TIME DURING THE DAY. IT WILL BE SO FOR THE NEXT TWO WEEKS I KNOW SAD RIGHT BUT ONCE EVERYTHY IS NORMAL. I WILL UPLOAD ATLEAT\ST THREE CHAPTERS A WEEK AND I WILL START THE SEQUEL OF MY BRADY STORY IN THIS WEEK STILL**

**XXX**

**ASH-PEACE**


	9. shockers and a becky

Sky POV

"So what are you guys now?" Katie asked while we were all eating breakfast on a rare sunny Friday.

"What are you talking about?" I asked while shoving eggs in my mouth and drinking coffee at the same time. Katie rolled her eyes and took my fork. I tried to snatch it away from her but she stood up on the counter with her arm up in the air.

"You and Jacob" she said in a 'duh' tone. I rolled my eyes and brought the fork form her hand right into mine.

"Couldn't you ask that without taking my damn fork?" I grumbled and shoved more egg into my mouth.

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

"We're soul mates." I said with a shrug and got up to fetch my shoes. Since it's a warm day I put on black shorts with a three quarter sleeve baggy British flag print t-shirt on paired with my sneaker wedges.

"Let's go to school so I can piss my spark off" Mandy said with an evil giggle. Turns out Paul doesn't want to be tied down to one girl but he also hates it when Mandy talks to other guys.

"What are you going to do today? Oh, don't forget we have to go to the diner today" I said. Mandy made a weird face when I mentioned the diner to which I laughed at and we got into the car. I teased her all the way to school about Paul and her being the face of the diner.

"I hate you" Mandy grumbled. I stuck my tongue out and got out the car to my locker. I put the code in and tried to open it. I jiggled it, hit it and shook it but it just wouldn't open.

"Really!" I exclaimed looking up. I felt strong, warm arms wrap around my waist and the person chuckled into my ear. A hand reached out and pulled it open. I gaped at my open locker. I turned around to see Jacob smirking.

"What? How? No fair!" I exclaimed and slapped his shoulder. He laughed and pulled me in for a hug, my hands on his chest and his arms firmly around my waist.

"What, I can't help it that I am one strong sexy beast." He said and wiggled his eyebrow up and down. I snorted and pushed out of his arms.

"Beast yeah totally" I said and bolted to class when he narrowed his eyes. I sat down in the chair trying to catch my breath. When Jacob came into class his eyes narrowed at the sight of me and I shot him the sweetest smile ever.

"I will get you back baby" he whispered in my ear making my insides melt.

"Whatever you say love" I said and lightly put my lips on his cheek and pulled back.

* * *

"Leave" I heard Paul bark and then growl. I walked closer to the car and noticed an angry Paul, annoyed Mandy, shitless scared guy that I think whose name is John or something. John scurried away and Mandy glared.

"What the hell Paul!" She screamed in his face. Paul shook a bit but he kept steady.

"I thought you don't care" Mandy sneered. Paul glared at her and calmed down a bit.

"Of course I fucking care!" he yelled back. Mandy looked irritated now.

"Really? Well you have a weird way of showing it. You either want me or you don't, Paul I-"Mandy was cut off by Pauls lips. She didn't fight him off; in fact it started to get a bit too passionate.

"Woah guys, hold the bus. Mandy we need to leave for the diner, so stop sucking face and let's go." At the sound of my voice they sprang apart and Mandy actually blushed. I went around the car and got in. Paul kissed Mandy goodbye and then closed her door. I smirked at Mandy and she glared.

"Not one word" she said and narrowed her eyes.

"I wasn't going to say anything" I said innocently and she scoffed. We walked into the diner and found Gale in one of the booths with papers.

"Hello darlings, come on sit sit" she said happily. We joined her in the booth and I smiled kindly at her.

"Okay let's get to the point. I am an old women and I need to give this place to someone else to run it." She started. My eyes widen as she pushed some contract forward.

"I am going to give you Skylar, my diner. I'm too old and I need to let it go" she said and smiled looking around the diner. I pushed the contract and shook my head.

"Gale I can't just take the diner from you. At least let me pay." I reasoned. I couldn't just let her give it to me it wouldn't feel fair.

"Don't be silly sweetie. Please take it; my granddaughter already said that you would take good care of it. Now you wouldn't want to turn down an old women would you" she said with a smile. I sighed knowing I wasn't going to win this battle.

"Okay, I guess" I said and Gale beamed at me.

"Okay Hun since you are still a minor you need to get an adult to put the diners name under and then when you turn 18 the diner will automatically be put under yours" she said. I smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Okay Gale only if you're sure" I said and Gale laughed lightly.

"Please I'm very sure, I'm way too old for this business" She said and Mandy laughed.

"Okay dear, I will be off. Good luck" Gale said and got up and out of the diner. Mandy took Gale's place, sitting opposite me.

"Well that was something" she said staring at the door where Gale had left. I looked at all the papers and saw one with a bank account and there was a card paper clipped to it. I looked at the amount and my eyes bugged out of my head.

"What?" Mandy asked I showed her the paper and her face mirrored mine.

"Woah, oh hey it says here this is the business savings in case for renovations and such" She said eyes still wide.

"Okay let's take a breather; we still need an adult first." I said. Mandy sighed and leaned back into the chair.

"Yeah we need an adult, a cook, waitresses, manager etc." Mandy said. My head shot up at the word cook.

"Cook!" I yelled with a smile.

"Yeah that's what I said" Mandy said looking confused. I shook my head and ran out the door.

"What is happening" Mandy yelled from behind me.

"A cook: Emily. An adult: Emily" I yelled and ripped the car door open and we closed our doors with a bang.

"That is brilliant, I mean she doesn't work" Mandy said, starting the car and driving full speed to Emily's. When we got there we ran out of the car pass Embry and Quil but ran back to close the doors and then ran back pass Embry and Quil who looked beyond confused at this stage. We burst through door making Emily jump and everyone looking at us. Mandy and I froze in mid running positions.

"HI" I said and smiled sheepishly. Alex who was standing by Annabelle started laughing, soon everyone else did too.

"Why were you guys in such a rush?" Embry asked from the door way. Realization hit us and both of us looked at Emily.

"Emily!" Mandy and I yelled together. Emily jumped again and then raised an eyebrow at us with an amused smile.

"Yes" Emily said. I looked around and noticed almost the whole pack was here and I just needed to talk to her. The pack seemed to notice it was important because they each came up with some weird excuse and left, well expect for Sam though.

"Okay what's up?" Emily asked. Mandy, Sam, Emily and I sat around the table.

"Okay you know that diner called Mrs Beans?" I asked. Emily smiled.

"Yeah her food was great. The only diner in La push, it closed down last year and now everyone has to go to forks for a diner" Emily stated.

"Well I inherited it. I was kinda wondering if you wanted to be the cook and have the diner under your name till I turned 18" I said and Emily's eyes widen.

"I've seen the place, it needs work. It will cost some serious money to restart the business" Sam said. I slid the card on the table.

"I've got, and there's A LOT. It kinda came with the diner. Apparently Gale has been saving since she started the business and that was a long time ago" I said. Mandy's phone beeped and she said she had to go home.

"It's cool I'm going to J's after this" I said. Mandy shrugged and left.

"I'll do it" Emily exclaimed. Sam raised his eyebrows at his imprint.

"Are you sure honey?" Sam asked. Emily nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, it would be perfect. All imprints can get a job there the pack can help out and instead of being here all the time they can eat at the diner and stuff. It's perfect it can be a family business" Emily gushed.

"OK then" I said and showed her the contract. We both signed the papers.

"Great, this would be so awesome" I squealed and beamed at Emily. I tackled her into a hug with an 'oomph'

"How about we head over to the diner tomorrow and make a list of what needs to be done okay?" Emily suggested hugging me back.

"Yes, anyway I haven't seen J since school. Thanks so much for doing this Emily. See you guys tomorrow" I said heading to the front door.

"Wait let me drive you, it will get dark soon" Sam said and grabbed his car keys, gave a final kiss to Emily and then we were off we were off.

We drove in silence listening to the radio. Once we pulled up to Jacob's house I hopped out of the truck and shouted thanks to Sam and knocked on the door. Jacobs's dad opened the door smiling kindly and brightly at me.

"Hi, I'm Skylar. Is Jacob home?" I asked politely.

"Oh hello sky, you're even prettier than Jacob described" Jacob's dad said. I blushed and smiled.

"Thanks Mr Black" I said while walking inside.

"Please sweetie call me Billy" Billy insisted.

"Jacob is in the shed out back, Bella is with him" Billy said but said the Bella part quietly and fast. I laughed a little and shot him a smile.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed. I walked out back and into a shed. I found Jacob sitting on a stool busy with a motorbike. I looked around and the wasn't anyone else here. I walked behind Jacob and slid my arms down his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Hello love" I said and put my face in his neck. Man I missed him, so warm. I sighed contently when he kissed my head.

"Hey baby, what's up" he asked. I shrugged and nuzzled his neck.

"Missed you" I muffled into his neck. He chuckled and pulled me around and sat me on his lap.

"Well no one said you must go visit some weird old lady" he teased. I narrowed my eyes and pulled on his hair. I pouted when all he did was laugh.

"Hey Jake- oh uhm hi." Bella said as she walked in and looked annoyed when she spotted me.

"Well you must be Becky" I said sweetly. I heard Jacob choke up a laugh. I winked at him and stood up; I towered over Bella by at least 4 inches.

"It's Bella, I'm Jacobs best friend" she said with a smirk and emphasizing 'best'. I just shot her a million dollar smile.

"Sorry, I'm not really good with names, I'm Sky Jacob's soul mate" I said sweetly. Bella's smirk dropped at the word soul mate. She just looked annoyed and angry. Jacob however, was trying really hard to keep his laugh in and was currently coughing his lungs out.

"Well what are you doing here?, Jake and I are hanging out" She said and rolled her eyes when I continued smiling.

"Dude chill, I came to say hi" I said. Jacob's face was red and now he burst into laughter. Bella Frowned at him like he didn't think it was wrong for me to barge in. I looked at Jacob and laughed. I think he looked cute when he laughed. When his laughter died down he looked over at me. I don't know how long we stood there just staring at each other. Bella cleared her throat annoyed.

"Jake could you take me home please? It was nice meeting you Sky" Bella said and smiled at Jacob who nodded at her Question.

"Sure let's go. Baby, need a ride? Wait how did you even get here? You don't like to drive" Jacob asked raising an eyebrow.

"Please. Oh Sam dropped me" I said. I smiled up at him and took his hand. I could see Bella sneer in my direction in the corner of my eye. I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing.

"Sam? When did you go there? I thought you went to that old lady at the diner" Jacob asked looking confused and glanced back at Bella asking if she coming. She rolled her eyes and walked first. When we got to the car she was already in shotgun. Jacob got in and I sat in the seat behind him. I put my arms around his shoulders and my chin on his seat.

"Yeah I did. She kinda gave me her diner so I went over to Sam's to persuade Emily to become the cook" I said and Jacob stared wide eyes at the road.

"No shit, she gave it to you just like that?" He asked surprised and a bit sceptical.

"I know I'm still trying to figure out why myself" I said. I glanced at Bella who just looked annoyed. We drove her home first.

"Jake don't forget you are invited to my graduation party right" Bella said putting emphasis on the 'you'. She got out and Edward was outside her house already.

"Baby I need to ask Charlie something for my dad quick, ya coming?" Jacob asked looking at me expectantly. I shrugged and got out of the car. We walked in the house and Jacob went into the kitchen. Bella and Edward were lounging in the living room. Edward was staring at me. I ignored it until Jacob came back and he still was.

"You know, sparkle butt it's really rude to stare." I said and Jacob growled at Edward. Edward shook his head.

"I can't seem to read your mind, with Bella I hear nothing but with you my head actually hurts trying to read it." He says looking frustrated and confused. Jacob rolled his eyes and pulled me out the house.

"Stay?" I asked with my eyes barely managing to stay open as he parked in front of my house.

"Sure sure" he said. I smiled as he picked me up and I pointed to my room. He laid me down gently and lay down next to me. I snuggled deeper into his warm embrace and fell asleep.

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE LOONG WAIT LIKE I SAID IN MY PREVIOUS CHAPTER ITS BEEN HECTIC. BUT DONT FEAR THE CHAPTERS WILL COME FASTER SOON.**

**ASH-PEACE**


End file.
